New Beginning
by Chris Michaels
Summary: UPDATE: This story is on the back burner at the moment for another story I am writing! Takes place after my one shot The Letter. Kalen gets to LA in time to help Angel kill a demon that has taken Wesley captive.


Angel

New Beginnings

Written by: Kalen Nighteyes

Chapter One

"Not that I mind saving the world, but why do we always have to dismember the demons after killing them?" Gunn said, walking through the door with his axe over his shoulder which was covered in green blood. He was followed closely by Fred and then Angel.

"I know what you mean. Angel... why do we always have to dismember the demons we kill?" Fred asked.

"Because if we don't it could come back to life if its one of those kinds of demons and if it is we'd have to kill it all over again and that gets old," Angel said, wiping his weapon off and placing it inside the weapons cabinet. "I mean, if this is a problem for you guys, the whole saving the world thing, you can leave right now. Its not like I'm making you stay here."

"Angel chill man. It was a joke. Thats all," Gunn said. "Man its going to take forever to get this crap off my axe," he said.

"Why don't you try using rubbing alcohol? That always worked with my weapons," said a voice behind them. Angel, Fred, and Gunn all looked up from what they were doing to see Kalen standing in the door way. "Or you know... just the old fashioned soap and water trick."

Angel looked at Kalen. "Hey Kalen. Good to have you here. How you doing?" he asked, knowing what had gone on with he and Buffy.

"Could be better but could be worse," Kalen said with a slight smirk. Just then a scream was heard, making the four of them jump.

"Kalen! What are you doing here! Oh my gosh its so good to see you!" came the voice of Cordelia, who was running down the stairs, and throwing her arms around him. Kalen was shocked and taken by surprise. "It's good to see you too Cordy," he said with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Cordy asked.

"Here to help and here to stay," Kalen said. He wasn't ready to talk about what happened between he and Buffy and his reasons for leaving Sunnydale. He came here to get his mind off that. For at least a while. He wasn't sure that would work.

There was silence for a long moment, then Angel finally spoke up. "Well, let me show you your room Kalen," he said walking towards the stairs. He looked at Kalen. "Come on. Its up here."

Kalen nodded. "I'll meet all you guys you later I guess." With that, Kalen followed Angel up the stairs and around the corner.

Cordelia walked over to the desk behind the counter and fumbled around in the drawer. Gunn went back to trying to get the goop off his axe, but Fred, she watched the corner intently waiting for something to happen. "Is it me or did it seem like there was a little tension between Angel and Kalen?" Fred asked.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't know the half of it. They both had the same love so there is definitely some tension there," Cordy said. "Lets just say that Angel once turned Kalen against Buffy and things haven't been the same since."

"Oh... well in that case..." Fred trailed off.

Angel opened the door to a rather spacious room and walked inside. "I hope this is okay. The only thing bigger is kinda falling apart and I haven't gotten around to getting if fixed up," he said.

"No. Its fine. This is almost too much room but its okay," Kalen said. He set his bag on the bed and looked at Angel. He still hadn't totally forgiven Angel for what he did but this was the only place he had to come to. "Look Angel. I know there is thing between us and frankly I don't care about that right now. This last year has been a bitch. And not just because that stupid bitch goddess Glory was around and royally kicked my ass time and again, but because of -"

"Buffy," said Angel cutting Kalen off. "I know. I know how it is to be around her and want her but you can't have her. I've been there. Trust me. And if there's one thing I know, its that you'll get over it. People who have great loves like that and they fall apart they get over it eventually," he said.

Kalen didn't know what to say. He half expected Angel to not want him here. "Angel I can't thank you enough for letting me come here. If there's anything you need me to do -" Kalen was cut off by a scream.

"You can help me with this," Angel said.

Both Angel and Kalen bolted out of the room ran down the hallway and practically jumped down all the stairs.

"Whats going on?!" Angel said.

"A vision," Gunn said.

"Its Wesley. Hes being attacked by some spiny demon thing. Go! Go now!" Cordy said.

"Fred you stay here with Cordy. Kalen, Gunn, come with me to Wesley's," Angel ordered.


End file.
